


Merry Christmas Doctor

by SophieRambler



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Minor Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald, Unspecified Doctor(s) (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieRambler/pseuds/SophieRambler
Summary: It's Christmas again and The Doctor is celebrating it with the Oswald's. Good thing for the new face or things may have been awkward. Everything goes well till The Doctor reveals his present to Clara and their magical night gets spoiled. Or does it! :0 Dun Dun Dun!





	Merry Christmas Doctor

The Doctor sat in his arm chair, legs crossed, tapping his pen repeatedly on the arm of the chair. He was off in his thoughts staring at nothing unparticular when Clara barged in, a huge smile on her face. The Doctor jumped, his hearts racing.

"Hey Doctor." said Clara, getting his attention.

"Clara, don't just barge in like that! You want me to die? My hearts about jumped out of my chest."

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's super cold outside, I needed to get in. The cold is extra bitey today." explained Clara, stomping the snow off her white boots. She was bundled in white mittens, a scarf, ear muffs, and a poufy white coat.

"Oh, bitey. Hey, I hope you're the one that is going to clean up that pool of water."

"Oh relax. I came in to ask if you wanted to come over for Christmas."

"Christmas? Again?"

"Yeah. Comes every year." Clara said with a smile, crossing her arms over her chest.

"How full will it be?"

"Well, there's my dad, his new girlfriend, gran, and my Aunt her husband and a few cousins."

"Wow. You don't think your table will be filled enough?"

"Come on Doctor. It wouldn't be the same without you. You always make Christmas way more fun."

"That's true. Alright, I'll go."

"Really?" Clara asked confused, "No whining? No saying how you don't do families?"

"Well I look at it like this. When I get asked to go spend Christmas with someone, I always never want to, and sometimes I even don't, but every time I do I always enjoy myself, so yeah. I'll go. Besides, I don't think I can have any worse of a time than last when I showed up naked."

"Yeah. Let's not do that again. At least you're in a different body now so they won't know it's really you."

"Yeah." There was a sad glint in his eyes. Clara shook it off knowing he wouldn't want to talk about. Not now anyway.

"Alright then. Get up and get ready Doctor."

"Oh, we're going now? Ok. Where are we going?"

"My parents' house."

"Alright." The Doctor stood, putting his pen in the inside pocket of his jacket, and hurried over to the consol. He put in her parents' address and Clara held onto the railing as the Tardis sped off and the room shook. Once she materialized in front of Clara's parents flat and settled, The Doctor made his way to Clara who was then waiting for him at the door.

Clara opened the door and jumped out, The Doctor fallowing behind her to shut and lock the Tardis. He followed her up the steps to her parents flat and she knocked on the door.

"If that's you Clara, come in! Busy!"

"That's Patty, Dad's girl." stated Clara.

"I remember."

"Really? You only met them once. How much can that big brain of yours carry?" Clara asked with a laugh.

"More than you think."

Clara opened the door and walked in, The Doctor following behind her.

"Clara!" shouted her family, all jumping up to greet her.

"Hey everyone." Clara laughed, placing her ear muffs and scarf on the coat rack.

"Group hug!" shouted one of her little cousins and they all gathered together wrapping their arms around Clara.

"And who's this?" asked her Aunt, turning her attention to The Doctor.

"Oh, this is my friend um-" she stopped herself for a moment, remembering that she couldn't use his old allies name John Smith, since they used it the first time they were there. "His name is-"

"Peter Capaldi." said The Doctor with confidence, reaching his hand out to shake her aunts. She took it with a smile."

"Well, he's a bit older than the last one."

"He's just a friend. And how did you know about the last one?" asked Clara, her face twisting in confusion.

"Your mom told me about it. How could she not, he showed up completely nude."

The Doctor blushed for a moment, then coughed nervously.

"Well, welcome to the family sweetie." said her aunt with a smile. The Doctor examined her for a moment. She was a tall woman, reaching The Doctor height with her four inch heels. She had a long face, pouty lips and wildly curly brown hair. If he had to guess, he would say she was about ten years younger than her sister Ellie, but only five years younger than Patty. "My name is Trish. This is Alex." she stated, placing hands on her little girl's shoulders, "and this is Zander. My Twins. They just turned 7 last week." He looked down at them. They looked exactly like their mother with her dark green eyes, and curly brown hair. The girl, (Alexandria) had a dark green dress that poofed on her shoulders and around her waist, almost like a tutu. Little blue lace ran through her sleeves and tied into a bow. A big bow tied her dress up in the back just above her butt. Her hair was tied up in pigtails with little ribbons. The boy (Alexander) hair ran down just passed his ears, curls twirling in every direction. He wore a white tux with dark green slacks. The Doctor couldn't help but wonder what their father looked like. Anyone could clearly see that the mother had much stronger chromosomes.

"Nice to meet you."

Clara looked over towards the kitchen where her mother was cooking. "I'm gonna go help Patty in the kitchen." she stated. "You can sit down if you like."

The Doctor nodded and looked over at the couch where her cousins were jumping up and down. He gave Clara an exaggerated fun smile and walked over to the couch. He sat down as Clara made her way to the kitchen. Zander wrapped his arms around The Doctor's neck and got close to his face. The Doctor backed away a little, trying not to breathe him in expecting to smell something sour on his breath, but he actually got a whiff of sugar cookie.

"Can I help you?" asked The Doctor.

"Are you dating Clara?'

". . . ."

"Of course he isn't block head! Didn't you hear Clara? She said they were just friends." stated Alex as she jumped onto The Doctor, wrapping her arms around his neck as well with her brother.

"Well, she could have lied. Maybe she doesn't want anyone to know she's dating someone twice her age."

"That's true. He is pretty old."

"Oh, you have no idea." The Doctor sighed, laying back against the couch.

"Well, I think it would be good for her. She obviously isn't doing well with anyone her age." stated Zander.

"Zander!" Trish laughed. "How would you know?"

"Because you talk about it behind her back all the time."

"Well, I think he's a handsome fella." stated Clara's grandmother. She smiled at The Doctor, trying to reassure him. He gave her a little smile and looked away. Alex and Zander climbed onto his lap, keeping an arms around his neck at all times.

They examined his face, taking note of his eyes, so old and tired, burdened with all the tears he's shed, and the terror he'd seen. They took note of each wrinkle received from age, the wild eye brows, and the grey wavy bushel of hair.

"You've been through a lot haven't you?" asked Alex.

The Doctor looked at her, not really sure what to say. "I . . . I have yes."

"Were you in the army or something?" asked Trish.

"No. I'm not very fond of soldiers. There's more way to help and protect that doesn't have to do with killing."

"Well, I respect our army. They are very brave."

The Doctor was about to say more when Zander interrupted. "Do you like Clara? Like, like, like her?"

"That's a lot of likes in one sentence." The Doctor said, nervously clearing his throat.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"No, I. . . I'm too old for her."

"Can't help who you fall in love with." stated Alex.

"Where did you and Clara meet?" asked Trish.

"Ah, work. Yeah, at her school."

"What was it then? Do you work there or was there like a grandparent child meeting?" teased Trish.

"Stop being mean Mum." demanded Alex.

"I'm just playing around."

"Well, it's rude."

"Its alright." said The Doctor. "I know my age. Yeah, I worked for a bit there as the janitor."

"Janitor? Couldn't find any other work?"

"Mum!" shouted the twins in unison.

"What? If he is going to date my niece then I want to make sure he's good enough is all."

"It's up to Clara to decide that." stated Zander.

"Fine fine. So you're like fifty right? Do you have any kids?"

"I did yes. I had a wife, a daughter . . . a granddaughter."

"What happened to them?" asked the grandmother.

The Doctor was staring off now, his mind lost in memories. "They've been gone for a long time now. Very long time." His eyes began to mist over and Zander reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. He dabbed at The Doctor's eyes, drying his tears. The Doctor was startled at first but then he just let him do it, feeling a little embarrassed.

"What's going on here?" asked Clara. He hadn't noticed she had walked into the living room.

"I'm cleaning Peter's face so he's all nice and handsome for you." stated Zander.

Clara laughed with amusement, "Well, thank you. That's very kind Zander, but maybe you should leave his face alone and get off him yeah. He's not a chair."

"He doesn't mind, do you Peter."

"They're fine Clara." he said softly.

Clara looked at him and took note of how he wouldn't look back.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"He's sad because you won't admit your feelings for him because he's old." stated Zander.

"What?"

"That is not what we were talking about!" said The Doctor in a panic.

"I hope not." stated Clara.

"He wasn't." said Alex. "Zander's just being a butt. Mum is just making fun of him for being old."

"Trish!" shouted Clara, turning her attention to her aunt.

"I did not."

"Yeah you did." stated Zander.

"No."

"Alright. Do- Peter, come with me."

"Ah oh. I'm in trouble." stated The Doctor and the children giggled.

"Shut up and get over here."

The Doctor gestured for the kids to get off his lap and they reluctantly did so. He followed Clara into the kitchen where Patty had just gotten done basting the turkey and was about to put it back in the oven. She gripped the handles and lifted, struggling to keep her arms up. The turkey was a good twenty pounds, nonetheless, she was able to bring it down and put it back before anyone could offer to help her.

She looked over at The Doctor and smiled, taking her oven mitts off and placing them on the counter. "This must be Peter. Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine." stated The Doctor, offering his hand.

"Don't be silly. Come here."

She wrapped him in a hug and he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her, patting her on the back. "Everyone here seems to be huggers."

Patty laughed and let him go. "Not a fan of hugs then?"

"Not really? But they are unwillingly growing on me again." he said smiling at Clara.

"How can you not like hugs?" asked Patty.

"Hugs are misleading. It's just a way to hide your face."

"Well, that's a sad way to look at it."

"I know right," said Clara.

"Well, we're just gonna have to keep hugging you. Expect another one soon."

"Alright. If I have to."

Patty laughed.

The front door opened and Clara's father and uncle came in, stomping off their snow boots and hanging their scarfs on the coat rack. They both had a bag in their hands filled with candies and cider.

"Hey!"

The Doctor watched as another group hug happened in the living room.

"Hey, your daughter brought over a new friend." stated Trish.

"He isn't like the other one right?"

"No, he isn't a nudist. He's just old."

"Oh, so that's better." said her father sarcastically.

"Hey Clara." said Trish's husband Scott as he made his way over to her. He gave her a hug and looked over at The Doctor. "And who's your friend."

The Doctor stared at him, taking not of his strong jaw line, his hooked nose, and oval eyes. He was a few inches smaller than The Doctor, with bright red hair. He didn't look anything like the kids beside the fact they all had some shade of green eyes.

"This is Peter."

"Where'd you two love birds meet?"

"We're not together like that." said Clara in exasperation.

"They met at work." stated Alex, walking up behind Scott, Dave right behind her.

"Uh, yes. Yes we did." said Clara.

"So you're a teacher then?" asked her father.

"No. I was a janitor there for a little while." stated The Doctor.

"Anything else you do?"

"I travel a lot."

"That's cool. Where have you been?" asked Scott, leaning against the counter.

"More places than I can remember."

"Oh. Well, what part of Scotland are you from?" asked Dave, wrapping an arm around Clara to give her a sideways hug.

"How old are you?" asked Scott.

Clara stepped in, "Alright, let's not overwhelm him with questions right now. He's helping with dinner."

"I am?" asked The Doctor, looking at her confused. She gave him a tiresome look, and he understood. "Yes. I am."

"Great. Could you be a dear and shred the peel from these potatoes for me?" asked Patty and she grabbed The Doctor's hands, bringing him over to the counter where about twenty potatoes lay.

"Sure." said The Doctor a little irritated. At least he'd get away from all the chatting.

"Good. Thank you. Clara, while he does this, you can cut them and put them in the pot on the stove." said Patty bringing the garbage bin over to where The Doctor stood.

"Alright."

The Doctor lit up as Clara stood by his side, waiting for him to get done peeling. He picked up the potato peeler on the counter and began shredding the skin into the bin.

Once he was done he handed it to Clara and she put it on the cutting board to chop it. She chopped it into little squares and placed them in a strainer. The Doctor and Clara were quiet, listening to the family chatting away, the soft Christmas music playing in the background. Clara felt content, and oddly enough so did The Doctor. His mind got lost in all the past Christmas's he had with his companions. The joy the holiday brought to all of them being together. How Amy and Rory would wait every Christmas for his return, because they loved him. The uncomfortable Christmas he had with Rose and her mother. Regretted the one he never shared with Donna.

Sure he felt uncomfortable here, but it was nice. Clara's family was all joyful and loving. Clara had to get it from somewhere. So that just left where her feistiness came from. The Doctor chuckled to himself. Clara looked up at him, seeing the look of fondness in his eyes.

"Doctor. What's so funny?" she asked him. He snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at her, the memories fading from his eyes.

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"Oh, come on Doctor. You can tell me."

"I was just thinking about who you get your feistiness from. Your family seems very, um . . . well, caring and quite funny. Just wondering where the catch is I guess."

"No catch. Everyone cares for each other. Sure there's fighting but they're generally happy. And I get my feistiness from my mother. My dad said that she could be quite the pistol." stated Clara with a laugh.

"Well, that's always nice. Do you miss her?"

"Everyday. But I can't let it stop me from living."

After all the potatoes were peeled and chopped and put in the strainer, Clara put them in the sink and washed them, then she carefully flopped them into the pot of boiling water.

"Ok. What else do you want us to do Patty?" she asked, placing the strainer in the sink.

"Well, I've got the peas and carrots going. The cheese and meat tray has been out as well as the veggie tray. All were waiting for now is the potatoes, the ham, and the turkey. So no. You can go sit down if you want."

"Ok. Call if you need help."

"Will do."

Clara gestured to The Doctor to follow her and they went into the living room. Clara's father and Scott were sitting on the couch with the kids, Trish was sitting in an arm chair, her legs crossed, and Clara's grandmother was sitting in her wheelchair.

"You can sit here Peter." said Alex and the twins moved from the couch.

"Why thank you. You're sweet." said The Doctor suspiciously, wondering what they were planning. He walked over to the couch and sat down, then the kids got on his lap again.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" asked Clara.

"The floor." stated her brother. She stuck her tongue out at him and made her way to the couch.

"I can stand Clara." stated The Doctor, trying to get the little ones off his lap.

"No, it's fine. I'll sit on the floor."

"I'll sit with you so you're not lonely." stated Alex and she jumped down off of The Doctor's lap and sat down in front of Clara. "Can you braid my hair?"

"What happened to your pig tails?" she asked Alex.

"I took them out. I want a braid now."

"Well, alright. Do you have a pony tail?"

"Yep." said Alex, taking a pony tail from her wrist and giving it to Clara. Clara began to braid it, and The Doctor watched her.

"Didn't know you could braid." stated The Doctor.

"Course I can. It's pretty simple."

"Well, why don't you ever braid your hair then?"

"Cause it's harder to do on yourself. Plus my hairs still pretty short."

"It's long enough for a braid. It's past your shoulders now." stated The Doctor, placing his fingertip on her back where her hair stopped just below her shoulder blades.

"True. I guess I just forget how long it is sometimes. I haven't had it past my shoulders in a long time."

Once she was done, Alex leaned back and laid her head in Clara's lap. Clara caressed her forehead sending tingles throughout Alex's head. Alex felt relaxed and she smiled, fatigue taking over. There was something about those tingles that always made her sleepy.

Clara looked at the TV seeing that they had put on A Christmas Story. "I've seen this movie so many times." stated Clara annoyed.

"It's a classic Clara." stated Trish. "We are watching it."

"Whatever."

Clara herself began to feel bored and tired and she leaned back against the couch. Then Zander leaned back into The Doctor's chest and closed his eyes.

"Poor dears been up and running amuck since seven this morning. Now they're gonna be falling asleep before dinner." stated Trish.

Clara smiled and rested her head against The Doctor's leg. She felt him tense for a moment, but quickly as he tended, he relaxed.

"I know what to do. Let's put in Frozen!" stated Scott.

"No!" screamed Clara and Trish at the same time.

"Yeah!" screamed Alex and Zander, suddenly wide awake.

"It's all they watch!" complained Trish.

"It's all my students talk about!" explained Clara.

"Put it in! Put it in!" chanted the twins.

"The children have spoken." stated Scott and he stood to put the movie in.

"Easy for you to say. You're at work all day while I am forced to watch this." stated Trish.

Scott laughed as he put in the DVD and Clara stole his spot next to The Doctor.

"Hey. No fair." he stated as he saw her sit down.

"Neither is life. Then you die." stated Clara in a pout.

Scott stuck his tongue out at her and she mimicked him.

"Excuse me, but what do you mean when you are putting in Frozen?" asked The Doctor.

Everyone turned to look at him as if he were a complete nutter. Even Dave.

"What?" he asked.

"I can't believe you've never heard of the movie Frozen before." stated Trish.

"Oh, so it's a movie?" said The Doctor, and when everyone kept staring at him he finished with, "Like I said, I travel a lot."

"Yeah. Well, you're about to find out what it is and you will never get it out of your head." stated Trish, and she stared off in space for a moment before she shivered in disgust.

Sure enough five minutes in The Doctor was staring wide eyes, indulged in the movie.

"It's only a few minutes into the movie and it's already making me want to cry!" stated The Doctor frustrated. And when another twenty minutes gone, he was completely in the zone, Alex on his lap, and Zander hanging on his neck. He only broke from it when Clara shook him to get his attention. With a smile she said,

"Dinner."

"Oh. Ok."

The kids jumped from his lap and shrieked, "Food!"

"How do you like the movie so far?" she asked amused.

"Well, it's good besides the fact that she had awful parents." he said as he stood up.

"What?! Why would you say that." the twins shouted in unison.

Their hands were balled up in fists, glaring knives through The Doctor.

"Well, how can I not. The rock trolls told them that the worst thing she could do is fear her power and the best thing would be to embrace it, but her parents immediately quarantine her in a small room, with no human contact besides them. Not even her sister could see her, you know, the person she cared about the most because they didn't want her to hurt anyone. They just built on her fear and let it control her. They could have let her live with the trolls till she knew how to use her powers correctly, or take her out for target practice. I mean they could have easily avoided all of this."

"Shut up." was all Alex said, her face sour as she walked away from him.

"You do realize you were arguing with a pair of seven year olds right?" asked Clara.

"Yeah. So. Children have opinions of their own you know."

Clara laughed and she grabbed his hand leading him to a seat at the table. It was pretty cramped when they all got sat down, but it didn't seem to bother her family. They all put on their paper crowns and dug in, The Doctor being last to get anything. He waited patiently for his turn as all the food got passed down. He tuned out now and again, sometimes lost in the movie, though he could only hear it from his angle, he was imagining what was happening. Now and again he would get lost in his own thoughts. There was several times when he had been asked a question by one of Clara's family members and Clara would have to poke him to get his attention.

After dinner The Doctor stood, took his coat off, and hung it on the back of his chair. He took the plates off the table and walked over to the sink where he rolled up his sleeves and started on the dishes.

"Well thank you dear." said Patty.

"No, thank you for all that wonderful food."

"Well, you're welcomed any time sweetie."

The Doctor smiled at her and continued with the dishes. He thought it was funny that she was calling him dear and sweetie considering she knew he was older than her.

Clara put away the leftover turkey then picked up the tray, bringing it over to the sink. Once she put it down she placed a hand on The Doctor's shoulder and stood on her tip toes, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you for helping. And behaving."

He turned and looked at her with a little smile. "How else would I act Clara? I am a grown up you know. An adult who does adult things. I swear, it's like you don't know me at all."

"I know you plenty." Clara laughed.

He could doubt that.

Once everything was put away and cleaned up Trish got her kids ready to go, putting on their coats and covering their faces with their scarfs.

"Alright Peter. We should get going to." said Clara.

"But the movie isn't over."

"Really? The movie? The kids aren't even staying for it."

"We're seven. It's not like we can refuse. We don't know how to drive yet." stated Alex, her words being muffled through the scarf.

"Shut up." Clara laughed. "Let's go."

"Fine." said The Doctor and he fallowed Clara over to the coat rack to wait for her to get everything on.

"Good bye everyone!" she shouted.

"Goodbye Sweetie."Patty called out to her and she walked over with Dave and gave her a hug. Then Patty turned over to The Doctor and wrapped her arms around him as well. Clara was so proud of him, being patient with her family, and behaving.

The Doctor knelt down and accepted Alex and Zander into his arms. They hugged him tightly and moved down their scarves so they could give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Awe, well thank you." said The Doctor and he stood back up.

They made it back to the Tardis and Clara asked him to take her to her flat. "I have a present for you." she stated with a smile.

"For me?"

"Of course."

"Well, that's a relief because I have something for you too."

"What is it?"

"Well, I can't just tell you. It will ruin the surprise now wouldn't it? Why don't you go get mine and then I'll show you yours."

"Fine." Clara laughed and once the Tardis materialized into her room, she ran out only to return a few moments later with a big box wrapped in Starry Night paper. She handed it to him and he took it with childlike glee. Putting it down on his console he ripped open the wrappings and dug into the box pulling out gloves, a scarf, and a beanie. The gloves and scarf were the color of the Tardis, the word police box written across them. The gloves were a little loose, and the scarf was a little too long.

"I know it's not like the best presents to give, but I made them for you. I know I'm not much of a knitter." The Doctor looked at the beanie. It was the same color as the others, but it also had a knitted grey beard attached to it. "My gran helped with the beanie. I wanted to get you something you really needed, and my gran always said that the best presents come from the heart. I wanted to get you something I know you also don't have. I mean Doctor, it's freezing outside and all your wearing is your regular jacket! You should know better than that. You need to take better care of yourself."

The Doctor looked at her and smiled. "Thank you Clara. I appreciate the gift. And I love how you made them look like my Tardis. That's brilliant! How did you get so clever?" he asked teasingly.

"Oh shut up and put it on." Clara laughed. She took the scarf and beanie from him, and as he put on the gloves, she wrapped the scarf around his neck, and placed the beanie on his head, fixing the beard up around his ears and chin. "There we go. Looks good."

"I like the beard add on."

"Yep. Now your face will stay warm too. So . . . "she said with a smile.

"So what?" asked The Doctor, his face blank.

"So!" laughed Clara. "Where's my present?"

"Oh right. Hold on." The Doctor turned to his console and Clara grabbed onto the railing again as the Tardis took off. The room rumbled and shook, then settled as it materialized.

"Where are we?" asked Clara.

"Somewhere magical." stated The Doctor with a smile. "Close your eyes."

Clara's nose wrinkled and she eyed him with a silly look of suspicion.

"Just do it will you."

"Alright." said Clara, closing her eyes.

The Doctor walked up to her, grabbing her hands and leading her to the door.

"Watch the steps."

He told her to keep her eyes closed and he turned around to open the door. When he spun back to Clara, he saw that her eyes were still shut and he smiled with please. He came up behind her, grabbing her hand with one of his and placing his other hand over her eyes as reassurance that she wouldn't peak. He carefully led her outside and Clara could hear the crunch of snow. Much deeper than where her flat had been. It was coming down, but she knew it wouldn't stick too much. It never snowed very much there, and when it did it rarely stuck. It was mostly cold than anything else in the winter. So where could she be?

"Can I open them yet?" she asked excited and impatient. She felt something cold and wet falling on her nose tickling it. Snow.

"Not yet." They walked for several more yards than The Doctor stopped her. "Ready?" he asked excited.

"Yes." she said with a smile. She was a bit nervous but really thrilled at the same time.

"Alright. Open them." he said and he removed his hand.

Clara slowly opened her eyes then gasped. "Oh my God! This is so cool!" she screamed. She spun around getting a look at everything. "It's like a winter wonderland!" The whole area was covered in a blanket of snow, the trees glistening with ice sickles, and the sky was dark blue and basked with twinkling stars. Snow lightly fell upon the ground, covering her coat and hair. Then a stream of green, red, and blue caught her eyes. "The Northern lights!" she shouted. "Wait. Where are we?" she asked, a huge grin on her face.

"The North Pole. Where else on Christmas?" he said with a smile. "Look." he pointed. "You missed the main event."

Clara spun around and looked ahead. She squinted to look when suddenly her eyes laid upon a vast surface of ice. She looked at it in awe then suddenly noticed The Doctor hovering over her from behind. She turned to look at him and he was smiling, holding out a pair of white ice skates. Clara smiled and jumped into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He laughed and accepted the hug, (Not that he had a choice) and he hugged her back.

They only hugged for a moment, Clara breathing him in. The warm musk of The Doctor that she would never get tired of. He hugged her so gently, as if he held on any tighter she would break. She wished he would actually hug her like he used to. Before he became the new Doctor. Or like the day when she had been captured back at the Viking village and when she returned he scooped her up and spun her around. She loved that. He felt so comfortable to hold on to. And as though he could read her mind, he picked her up off her feet and spun her around. Clara laughed and he put her down.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Put them on."

"Are you going to ice skate with me?"

"Of course. It would be odd you skating by yourself and I just watch. Talk about creepy. And boring."

Clara laughed and she ran back into the Tardis to get them on. The Doctor ran with her into the Tardis and he had a pair of blue ice skates next to the steps up to the console. Clara wondered how she hadn't noticed them. He must have put them there when he told her to close her eyes. They sat on the steps and pulled the skates on, placing their shoes together on the side of the steps. The Doctor stood and reached a hand out for Clara, helping her up. They steadily walked out of the door, using each other for balance.

"Don't pull me down!" said The Doctor in a panic as Clara stumbled a little.

"I'm sorry. I haven't worn ice skates since . . . well ever. Can't be too different from regular skates right?"

"Sure. Think of it that way."

They made it to the frozen water. "Now the ice is real sturdy. Just watch out for holes." stated The Doctor.

"Holes? Why would there be holes?" asked Clara nervously.

"It would be where people have fished on the ice. They cut open an area and sit on the ice till they catch something."

"Wow. Does not sound fun."

"It's cold. That's for sure."

"Have you iced fish before Doctor?"

"Yeah. Long time ago with an Alaskan friend of mine named Luke. Good fellow."

"Well, that's nice. So um, how do I do this? Do I just like get on or -"

"Just get on. I'll be by your side, so don't worry."

"Have you skated very much on ice?"

"A few times yes."

"Just a few times?"

"Just trust me Clara. I've got you."

The Doctor placed a hand on her side and grabbed her hand with the other. "Now place your foot on the ice. One at a time."

Clara carefully placed her right foot on the ice, then taking in a deep breath, she placed the other one down too.

"Now step forward."

Clara did as she was told and carefully moved forward, letting The Doctor take on most of her weight for balance. Then The Doctor stepped on. "Alright. Now slide forward with one foot."

Clara slid her right foot forward, her heart racing with even the thought of moving.

"Now the other one." said The Doctor and he tensed up as she moved forward. "Good. I've got you so don't worry. You're doing great."

"Yeah right." Clara laughed.

"Fallow me. I'm going to slide my right foot out. Do it with me." said The Doctor and counted to three and he slid his right foot out, Clara doing the same and they slid forward. She quickly let her nerves get the best of her and she placed her other foot on the ground to quickly, slipping the blade from under her and she fell back into The Doctor, making him fall to his butt.

"Ah!" he cried, and Clara quickly scrambled to get off of him.

"I'm sorry!" she screamed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. You just broke my bum but I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry Doctor." she said with a little laugh.

"Why are you laughing? You hurt me then you laugh about it. That's just so mean. My bum is broken and you are laughing. Some friend you are."

Clara burst with laughter. "Oh you're alright. Come on." Clara slowly stood up, awkwardly putting her legs apart on the ice to keep her balance. The Doctor laughed with amusement and she glared at him, her nose scrunched up in anger. It only made The Doctor laugh even more and as he stood, Clara pushed him into the thick snow, and she lost her balance, falling on top of him. Her face was red with anger, but The Doctor just kept laughing.

"What did you think was gonna happen?" he laughed. "You're on ice. You don't exactly have a good surface to build up force."

"Are you gonna help me skate or not."

"Well, sure, as long as you stop being a bully."

"Oh, I'll show you a bully if you keep going!"

The Doctor stood, chuckling all the while, then offered his hand to Clara. She took it with a pout and he led her back onto the ice. This time he stepped on first, holding onto her hands as he skated backwards. She moved much better this time, steadily moving with him. It wasn't long before she got the hang of it, and was able to glide around with him. He kept at a slow beginners pace with her, amused to see the amount of concentration on her face. Her eyes kept at their feet, and The Doctor leaned in close to her, grabbing her by the waist and spinning her around. Clara screamed with excitement. She could tell he had a way more professional air about him. Clara locked her hands together behind his neck as The Doctor leaned back giving him more leverage to spin faster.

"Doctor!" she shouted with glee.

"Clara!" he shouted back with a smile. "Ready?"

"For what?!" she said, her eyes going wide with playful fright.

The Doctor smiled and stuck his feet out to the side to stop their spinning, and Clara lost her balance, however, The Doctor was able to catch her and balance her back before she fell. He began to skate backwards again, holding on to her hands to keep her balance. They got up to a decent steady speed then without warning, he let her hands go. Clara looked at him with horror, her legs going stiff as she slid forward.

"Keep going Clara. I'm right here. Just like roller blading."

Clara nodded and swallowed the nervous lump in her throat. She carefully slid her foot forward then her other and repeated. Soon enough she was sliding amongst the ice. 'I'm doing it!" she shouted. "I'm really doing it!"

"Go Clara!" shouted The Doctor with a triumphed smile.

Clara had a fit of laughter as she skated, only going in a straight line by herself. When it was time to turn she reached a hand out for The Doctor and he took it, leading her around. Her eyes were bright, and her smile genuine. It gave The Doctor unmeasurable happiness seeing her enjoy herself. It gave him great joy to see that she appreciated his gift.

Clara looked over at him to see if he was impressed, but what she saw stopped her heart. There was a child like glee to his face, his eyes filled with care, his lips curved in a huge smile. She felt a sudden wave of warmth run through her body. The Doctor noticed her stare and he stopped skating.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Clara turned her feet, almost losing her balance as she attempted to stop, and The Doctor grabbed her by the waist, almost losing his own balance. She looked up at him, her eyes glisten, a soft blush on her face. The Doctor bit the top of his glove and pulled it off his hand, and he felt her forehead.

"What are you doing?" asked Clara, her blush deepening.

"Your face is red and your eyes are dilated. Are you feeling sick Clara?"

"No . . .um," Clara let go of him and straightened up. "No. I'm fine. In fact, I couldn't be better." She smiled at him, her eyes fluttered without her meaning too. The knitted beard amused her and she smiled sweetly. The Doctor swallowed back a nervous lump in his throat and he moved over just inches apart from her. Clara could smell his familiar musk again, mixed with vanilla and sugar cookies.

"Did you have sugar cookies?" she asked. "When did you have them? They usually are gone before I get there." she whined.

"Zander had a few stuffed in his pocket."

"Eww!" Clara laughed.

"They were in a zip lock bag." stated The Doctor in defense.

Clara smiled and leaned in, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you Doctor. For everything."

The Doctor smiled, but did not say anything in return. Instead, he wrapped an arm around her waist, and grabbed her hand bringing his arm up to make a frame.

"Doctor." she said in a panic, staring down at her feet.

"It's alright Clara. I've got you. Trust me."

Clara looked back up at him and then smiled. "Always."

The Doctor smiled and he started backwards, skating in circles, carefully twirling her around, then he let go of one of her hands and they skated side by side, hand in hand, going in circles and making a figure eight much to Clara's amusement.

The snow came down harder now, peppering them in white. The ice became more slippery and The Doctor told her to stop. He grabbed her hand, noticing how far they had gotten from the edge. He held her tighter against him, making sure she wouldn't lose her balance. They skated down the ice, careful not to slip. They came upon one of their figure eights and they split down the middle of it to save time, however, the snow had already covered most of the area and The Doctor just didn't see the outline of a circle where someone had cut into the ice. He hadn't been ready for falling through it, his body hitting the ice feeling like a trillion bee stings all over his body.

He lost his breath, his hearts stopping. Clara fell to her knees and shoved the block of ice to the right that had popped up on the surface again after The Doctor had fallen through. Her eyes were wild, tears filling them. "Doctor!" she screamed.

She looked but couldn't see him. Taking a deep breath she put her arms through, seeing if she could feel him. They weren't that far from shore, he shouldn't be too far from her reach. Her arms were already numb, and she was now crying from the pain. She urged herself to push it aside and before she could even talk herself out of it, she put her head through the water and kept going till half her body was in. She lost all thought for a moment, her mind only focused on the cold, but then she felt something caressed her hand. She looked down and saw The Doctor, his eyes wide. She grabbed onto his hand and pulled with all her strength.

The Doctor forced his legs to move and he grabbed onto the edge of the ice and pulled himself up. Clara pulled him the rest of the way on the ice and he fell on his back, his breath coming out way more quickly than Clara was comfortable with. She wanted to fall back too, just lay there. She was so cold, and she could only imagine how frozen The Doctor was.

"D- d -don't s-step there." he said, his teeth clattering, and his body shivering almost violently. "S- someone f- fished."

"No duh. This isn't time to be funny."

"S- sorry."

She grabbed him and pulled him up, using all of her effort to help him off the ice and back into the Tardis.

"Bring me to my consol." demanded The Doctor.

"We need to get you to your room."

"Please just do as I say Clara."

Clara brought him over to the console and he reached out to it, barely being able to stand and he clicked a button. They were transported from the main control room to his bedroom. The Doctor stumbled over to his bed, and laid down on the floor so as not to get his blanket wet. Clara made her way to him and helped him take off his jacket as he shivered.

"Try and stop shaking Doctor."

"I c- can't."

"Try."

She dropped his coat to the side then pulled off his gloves, the beanie and the scarf. The Doctor started unbuttoning the brass buttons on his shirt, but his hands shook making it difficult for him. Clara moved his hands away and began to unbutton it herself. Her hands probably shook as much as his but she forced them to keep working and she slipped his shirt off.

"Can you grab me my pajamas Clara?" he asked. She was glad he had asked because she didn't want to be here when he took off his pants. She nodded and stood, taking off out of the room, down the hall and into his huge walk in closet. There was about two levels of cloths and Clara had to dig to find anything. Cloths hung on hangers, in closets, and piled on top of each other in the corners. Clara wished he would take the time to organize better, but she would probably have to do it if anything. She was in there for maybe ten minutes when she finally found some dark blue silk pajamas.

'He really likes blue.' Clara thought. She shook the thought away and snatched up the pajamas, then noticed her own shirt was soaked. She pulled it off along with her gloves and scarf. Then she noticed her ear muffs were missing. Must have fallen in the water. She sighed and looked around a bit more for another shirt. Clara grabbed a long gray t from a hanger and pulled it on. Already her bra was making it wet, and she sighed in frustration, reaching behind her and unhooking it. She threw it to the ground then grabbed the silk pajamas and rushed back to The Doctors room. She found him shivering on the ground, his lips blue. She rushed over to him and knelt down. He was so cold. His pants were already unbuttoned and hanged half way off his butt, and she pulled it the rest of the way off. She then sat him up and put the silk shirt over his head and brought his arms through the sleeves. Then she lifted him up with great struggle.

"Come on Doctor! I need your help."

The Doctor opened his eyes a little, and used all his strength to pull himself onto his bed. He crawled in and got under his dark blue silk sheets then pulled up his Starry Night polyester blanket.

"Doctor, you didn't get your pants on." she stated feeling irate.

He just rolled over to his side, wrapping his arms around himself. Clara watched as he kept on shivering and she felt her heart giving out. She hated seeing him like this. She took off her boots then unbuttoned her pants, sliding them off. Her legs were red and freezing. She suddenly realized she was also shivering, but she paid it no mind. She pulled on his silk pants, and even though they hung off her hips, they felt comfortable. She held them up and crawled into his bed next to him. He turned to his back trying to see what she was doing. She wouldn't look at him, and instead cuddled up into his chest, wrapping her arm around his waist, and tangling her leg with his.

He didn't know that his hearts could beat this fast.

"What are you doing?" he asked nervously.

"What does it look like? You need to get your body temperature to normal and the safest way to do that is body heat. I'm using my body heat to warm you."

"Thank you."

There was silents for a bit. The Doctor slowly started to get feeling back in his body.

Clara was using his shoulder as a pillow, and even though her hair was cold and wet, he didn't mind. He slowly wrapped an arm around her waist and the other he placed on top of her arm that lay around his waist and he caressed her upper arm with his thumb.

"Doctor. Please don't do that again. It really scared me. You could have died."

"Oh Clara. It would take more than that to kill me."

"You were froze down there. I had to come get you."

"Yes, and I appreciate that, but I would have been alright. It would be quite upsetting to survive all the things I have only to die while trying to do something good for my friend. I knew I was going to be fine though." he lied, trying to reassure her.

"Fine. Next time I'll just let you droned." she said upset, turning around to face her back to him. The Doctor turned and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Clara. I do appreciate it, but you could have fell in too and then where would we be?"

"Well, I didn't."

The Doctor sighed. "I know you didn't. When I fell in, I couldn't move. It was like my whole body just shut down. Then I saw you in the water and I panicked. I needed you out. I needed you safe."

"Well, how do you think I feel!" she shouted, turning back to him. "You didn't come back to the surface. I was waiting! I thought you we're hurt, or dead!"

"Of course I was hurt Clara. It felt like I fell into a pit of bees!"

Clara huffed in irritation and rolled over on her back, crossing her arms over her chest. The Doctor couldn't believe how she was behaving and in all truth he didn't have the patients for it. His body still shivered, and his lips were still blue. He turned to his back and crossed his arms over his chest. Clara looked at him and huffed again, and The Doctor mimicked her.

"I don't appreciate that!" she snapped.

"Well, I don't appreciate you being upset with me." stated The Doctor and he turned over to his side. Clara shook her head and looked around the room. The walls and ceilings were lit up with swirling colors to look like a galaxy, stars twinkle and falling. Other than that it was too dark for her to see anything else. She wondered how she couldn't have seen this when she first came in. She guessed she was just too focused on The Doctor. Clara felt a sudden pain of guilt and she looked over him. He was still shivering. Clara scooted up close and snuggled in behind him.

"I'm sorry Doctor. I'm sorry."

The Doctor stared at his wall for a moment, watching as the stares twinkled. Then, taking in a deep breath, he rolled over and wrapped an arm around her. Clara snuggled back into his chest and tangled her leg with his. She could feel his wet boxers through the silk pajamas and it was making her leg cold, but she didn't move it. She knew it was warming him up. She began to cry and felt embarrassed. The Doctor could feel her wiping away tears and he placed his hand on her chin and lifted her face up to look at her.

"What is it?" he asked.

He brought up his thumb and wiped away a tear that escaped her eyes.

She sat up and wiped at her them, trying to get a hold of herself. "I'm not crying! I'm fine!"

"I never said you were crying." he said, leaning up on his fore arms.

Clara looked at him lying there, staring at her.

Why was she crying? She felt confused. She had such a wonderful time, then that stupid incident happened and now she's in bed with The Doctor. Her poor Doctor. Why did that have to happen? They were having such a great time. And it wasn't even that either. She knew she didn't know everything about The Doctor, but if there was one thing she did know was that he was the most wonderful, caring, and rocken guy she had ever met. He was absolutely amazing. So why did he have to go through so much pain. She had witnessed so much of his pain, and had gotten little hints of others, but she would probably never get to scratch the surface of what sorrow he's really been through.

Yet here he was, looking at her concerned, worrying about her pain, her sorrow. The Doctor who always had a smile on his face, trying to make her life fun, trying to make people forgive, always putting his neck out there to save people he didn't even know.

"Clara." he said again. "What's wrong?"

"So much." she said and she leaned into him, kissing him on the cheek. She wrapped her arms around him holding him as tight as she could, breathing in his warm sent.

"You're getting warmer." she stated with a smile.

"Thanks to you."

Clara laughed and leaned her face away to look at him. He was blushing, his eyes darting around for a moment, not really sure what to look at. Clara laughed and he looked back at her.

"Your lips are still blue." she stated. Oh Doctor. The Doctor who had done so much for her without asking anything in return besides her safety. The man who cared so much for her. Who had forgiven her when she had betrayed and hurt him. She hurt him so much. The man who would forgive her for anything that she did to him.

The Doctor could see a war in her eyes. He gripped her shoulders and gently shook her. She snapped out of it and looked at him. Her face was blazed red, her heart throbbing in her chest.

"Doctor." she said softly, her voice coming out in barely a whisper. He leaned in to hear her better, and he raised a brow.

"What?" he asked.

Her lips quivered and her eyes shut, and before The Doctor could do anything, she threw herself on him, making him fall back and she kissed him. For a moment he was frozen, but then surprising even himself, he opened her mouth with his tongue and he wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer into him, and his other hand came up behind her head, his fingers tangling in her hair as he push her deeper into his mouth. Clara's heart ran faster than she thought possible as his tongue ventured her mouth, his teeth hitting hers. Her toes curled, a heat building in her lower section. She tangled her fingers in his hair maybe a little too tightly and The Doctor moaned into her mouth. He finally realized how much he needed her. He knew he wanted her so badly but now finally having her he couldn't control himself.

Clara's head went blank, the only thing she saw was him. The Doctor. His tongue fondled hers, and their lips fit perfectly together. Without meaning too, Clara's hips began to move on their own and she hadn't even noticed till she felt a bulge hitting her sensitive spot. Her hips jerked forward again and The Doctor let go of her mouth letting out a deep groan.

What was going on with her? Why was she doing this? Something about him at this moment just entranced her. Perhaps it was the fact that she could feel his full on erection rubbing against her. She looked into his eyes and they were lost. She wondered what he was thinking about. All movement stopped and The Doctor gained his focus back on Clara.

"Doctor." she said softly. "What am I doing?"

In that instant, his face shattered. "Apparently having second thoughts."

Clara began to panic, and she sat up and so did The Doctor. He caught her eyes. "Clara. You know my age, as you did then yet it didn't bother you because I looked like a strapping young man, but once that changed, your feelings changed for me as well. Why is it now that my age concerns you? Is it because I look older, or is it just me altogether."

And there it was. She supposed she knew it was coming eventually, but she still wasn't ready for it.

"No. That's not it. That's not - "Clara didn't know what to say and she climbed off The Doctor and jumped from the bed.

"It is true. I didn't ask to be like this you know." explained The Doctor running after her. He grabbed her hand and spun her around. "All I was trying to do was save a town called Christmas. If it meant me dying and changing then so be it. I'm sorry that that hurt you, because Clara you are the last person I would ever want to hurt. But what about me!" he shouted, his eyes filled with anger, betrayal and despair all at the same time. "I was terrified! Not only because I was fighting a war, not only because it was all on me to save those people. No, it wasn't all that. I was most afraid of your rejection after you found out the truth. I was most terrified of how you would react. Of what I would look like in your eyes. And I know I could have warned you but it's not exactly a conversation starter now is it? And that look you gave me. How you behaved towards me. How you changed towards me. How you betrayed me!" he shouted. "And I have forgiven you for all of it."

"I'm sorry." Clara cried, her voice cracking. "I didn't mean to hurt you but I was so confused and I felt betrayed too. And I understand that it wasn't your choice to change, and I know you were afraid, but . . . I just . . . I'm sorry ok."

"You don't need to apologize Clara. That's not what I want. You need to know why I forgave you."

Clara swallowed back some tears. "Because I'm your friend." she hoped was the answer.

The Doctor looked at her like she was stupid and he sighed. "It is because I love you. I love you so much Clara Oswald."

Clara stared at him, eyes wide. The Doctor looked at her in desperation, wishing for her to say something. "I am still the same man I was when I looked like the strapping young one you fell for. I will never stop loving you. I will never stop fighting for you. I tried ok, I tried getting over you because I knew you could never love me with this face. But I can't get over you." he walked up to her, closing the distance. "But you can't tell me you don't feel the same. My impossible girl. The woman who spent every one of her lives saving me over and over. Clara." he said, his accent rolling the r, making it come out thick in an attempt to seduce her. He grabbed onto her hands and looked down at her. "My Clara."

Clara couldn't think. So many thoughts and emotions were overwhelming her. The way he explained it made her sound so horrible. She looked back up at him and sniffled. "Can we lay back down now Doctor? I'd like to go to sleep now."

The Doctor dropped his head for a moment, then let go of her. "Sure. If that's what you want. I think I may go and spend some time in the library for a bit."

"No!" she shouted. She grabbed his hand but he wouldn't look at her. "I just need time to think. Please. Lay down with me?"

The Doctor couldn't refuse her pleading. He climbed back into bed feeling completely exposed and embarrassed.

"Good night Clara." he said, his voice filled with frustration.

He rolled over to his side, keeping his back to Clara as she climbed in under the covers.

"Good night Doctor." she said and she laid back on the pillow. She wasn't able to sleep though she was very tired, and after a couple of hours laying there staring at the stars on the ceiling she looked over at The Doctor wondering if he was asleep. His breathing was soft, and suddenly she heard him sniffle. She thought of her past with The Doctor and all their adventures they'd been on. How it all could have come down to this. How wonderful it felt when he kissed her like that. She'd never been kissed like that. There was so much fire and passion in it.

She turned to her side and buried her head in his back and placed an arm around his waist. He grabbed her hand in his and held onto it. Clara liked it when he held her hand. It brought her comfort and strength. She began making little invisible circles on his torso as she lost her self in thought of how many times she'd reached for that hand, and how many times he had taken it. It made her smile. She suddenly stopped as she felt his belly button and she giggle. "Sorry."

The Doctor didn't move, just gave a forced laugh.

"Doctor, are you ok?" she asked with a smile.

"Why wouldn't I be?" His voice was stressed, and his grip on her hand loosened. Clara kept making her invisible circles along his stomach and she could feel the heat radiating off of him. He felt his skin soft under her finger tips and then suddenly she felt little soft curls beginning his happy trail.

"Clara." he said out of breath. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Her face went completely red, and her hand stopped. "Well, I am apparently having second thoughts."

Her hand slowly moved down, her finger tips gliding along his happy trail till they came to the seam of his boxers where she started her circles back up.

"Clara, you are absolutely driving me mad."

"Ooops."

"Clara, I -" The Doctor was finding it hard to get the words out. He was so frustrated with her. "If you don't stop right now, I can't promise you what I may do to you."

Oh God what was happening?! That sentence made her weak in the knees, and she was thankful he couldn't see her right now. She slipped her pointer and middle finger into the seam of his boxers. She debated just turning her brain off and letting her body do what it wanted.

The Doctor grabbed her hand and tried to make her stop from going any lower, but she was still able to make little circles with her finger.

"Clara, if you start, I can't guarantee I'll be able to stop myself this time."

"Then don't."

The Doctor turned to his back and caught her eyes. "Clara-"

"Shh" she interrupted him. "Just for now please. Don't talk."

She leaned forward and placed her lips on his and she opened his mouth with her tongue. It was her turn to explore. He let go of her hand and brought it up to the back of her head to push her deeper into his mouth. She resumed her hand, going father and father down till suddenly she felt his manhood. It was already hard and erect. She steadily slid her hand up his shaft, feeling the length of it and The Doctor couldn't help a moan. Suddenly he grabbed her hand again and pulled it off his cock. Clara parted their lips and looked at him confused.

Without saying anything, The Doctor let go of her hand and grabbed her by the waist, laying her down on the bed. He leaned up on his forearm and stared Clara in the eyes.

"I'm going to show you how much you mean to me." he stated and before Clara could say anything he placed his lips back on hers and he kissed her with all the passion he had been holding in since day one. All the while, his hand moved down her body and under her shirt. His fingertips tickled her skin as they came up her stomach to her breast. He used his thumb to caress her nipple and Clara moaned into his mouth. He let go of her lips and smiled down at her.

"So you want me to believe that you can just lay next to me with my t shirt on, wet and bare breasts and not expect me to do anything about it?"

"Shut up." Clara tried to say with a demanding tone, but her breath escaped her.

"Make me." teased The Doctor and Clara grabbed the color of his shirt and pulled him into her, kissing him passionately. He thought he were about to lose his mind, but he didn't want to give in just yet. He pulled their lips apart, and Clara looked as if she were about to scream. He sat her up and pulled his shirt off of her, baring her bare breasts at him. He laid her back down and kissed her again, and again, and again, on her lips then down her jaw line, and to her neck where he licked and sucked, and nibbled. Clara leaned her head back, and brought her hands up to grip tightly on his hair. The Doctor kept going, tasting her with his tongue.

He moved his lips down her collar bone and finally met with her breast and he used his tongue to fondle her nipple, while his hand squeezed her other breast. They were small and so cute. They fit perfectly into his hand. Then he let go of her breast and his hand traveled down her midsection till they got to the him of his pants and he slipped his hand underneath. The Doctor let go of her nipple and looked up at her. Her face was flushed, her eyes lost in lust, her lips parted as she breathed. Those wonderful juicy lips. He placed her bottom lip between his and sucked on it as his fingers found her clit and let themselves in. Clara moaned into his mouth again and she spread her legs apart to welcome him. His fingers caressed her for a moment till he found her entrance and he slipped a finger inside. Clara let out a loud moan, and she began to pant as The Doctor fingered her. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out. She was so wet, and so warm down there, his cock pulsed and twitched from the anticipation.

He moved his lips back down to her breasts for a moment to taste them again, and he introduced another finger inside her. His fingers were so long and slender, like he himself was. They were able to reach far with in. He moved his mouth farther and farther down till he got to her belly button and he kissed it then slipped his hand out of her pants. Clara was about to scream with frustration till she realized he was taking his silk pants off of her. Once she was completely bare he grabbed onto each leg and spread them. She felt odd for a moment but then quickly pushed it away as she felt his tongue slide into her pussy. He moved his tongue, licking and venturing her womanhood. Then she felt his finger again as he pushed it back inside her and continued licking. He thought she was about to explode. She gripped onto The Doctor's hair and couldn't help but move her hips with his tongue. Her thoughts were jumbled but she felt so incredibly happy.

The Doctor fought the urge to rub himself, and focused on pleasuring her. He could taste her pre cum on his tongue, could feel her body tense and knew she was close when suddenly her legs spread wide and her grip became tighter on his hair. He ignored the pain and kept licking, and soon enough her body spasmed and she orgasmed, and he licked and fingered her through it. When she was done, The Doctor removed his hand and stood, staring down at Clara with his fingers in his mouth, licking off her taste. Damn that turned her on. He stood there for a moment, relishing in her beauty. Her face red and flustered, lost in bliss. Clara sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed where she came face to face with The Doctors hidden erection. She pulled down his light blue boxers and revealed his cock, inviting her to touch him. Clara wondered how he could fit the whole thing inside. She grabbed onto his shaft and placed a kiss on his tip. Then she lifted his penis and licked up the shaft of it and placed another kiss on his head.

She then put his whole head into her mouth and sucked it, moving her tongue around to explore and The Doctor grabbed onto her hair, trying not to hold on too tightly. Sucking on the Doctor's erection quickly brought back the heat in her pussy, but she wanted to please him now. She looked up at him, his head tilted back, his eyes closed. She pushed his cock deeper into her mouth and The Doctor let out a small cry and he began to pant.

"Clara." he said, his accent coming out thick and husky. Suddenly he pulled her off of him and laid her down on the bed, pulling her up to the pillows. He got in-between her thighs and leaned into her, giving her more kisses. The tip of his cock caressed her pussy back and forth, but didn't go in. Clara ground in frustration.

"Doctor!" she said, her voice filled with lust. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled his hips closer into her. "Stop teasing me!" she pleaded. Giving her one more kiss, he looked her in the eyes and slowly began to push. She was so tight, but also very wet which didn't make it too hard for him to push all the way through. He was careful to watch her face so he could stop if she felt any pain. He pulled his cock almost all the way out to where only the tip remained in, and then he thrusted back in and Clara gave a little cry of arousal. Clara helped him make a steady rhythm and she moved her hips around with his thrusts.

"Harder! Please!" she begged and The Doctor thrusted harder in side her. He kissed her over and over, feeling absolute bliss.

"Faster!" she yelled and he went faster, his hearts beating out of his chest. Then Clara pushed him off, flopping him over on his back and she climbed on top of him. She leveled his cock with her entrance and slowly slid herself down and he was inside her again. He grabbed onto her hips and helped her get a steady rhythm and he reveled in her. The sight of her breasts jumping up and down, the blush on her cheeks, the part of her lips, the warmth of her pussy. Clara leaned forward to kiss him and she moved her hips up and down, sliding her pussy further up his shaft before she came down again. "Clara!" he shouted and she leaned up to look in his face. "Fuck!"

His head was pulled back, his hips arched up, and suddenly his body spammed, and Clara felt his orgasm fill her. She rode him out till there was nothing left, and seeing that she hadn't orgasmed yet, he gripped onto her hips and thrusted up as fast and hard as he could. It was about six thrusts in when she lost all control and her body spammed again. His cock was soaked with her orgasm as he rode her out. When she was done, she leaned down and laid on top of The Doctor, snuggling into his chest. She could hear his hearts wildly racing and she kissed his chest. She didn't want to take him out yet, but she lifted her hips up and let his cock slide out, then she rested back down.

The Doctor held onto her, knowing that in the morning that he'd have to let her go. But he didn't want to. He wanted to stay like this forever. To hold her like this forever.

"You know Doctor, I don't think I've ever heard you cuss before." stated Clara with an amused smile.

"Well, I try not to, it's just you felt amazing. I guess it just came out."

Clara snuggled tighter into him, burring her face into his chest to hide her blush. "Well, you were wonderful. Are wonderful I mean."

"Thank you." said The Doctor amused, "I was hoping to get a wonderful. Not a spectacular or glorious. Just a wonderful."

"Shut up." Clara laughed.

"At least I didn't have to take Viagra. You got me hard in no time."

Clara leaned up and punch him on the shoulder. "Shut up I said!"

The Doctor laughed and rubbed his shoulder. "What? Just proving to you I am just as fun in bed than any other strapping young man."

"If you don't stop it I am going to punch you and this time it will be in the face."

"Alight alright," said The Doctor, raising his hands up in surrender. "Just messing with you. You always got to spoil the fun."

"I do not!"

The Doctor laughed and pulled her back down. She huffed and snuggled back into him.

"I'm just teasing you." he explained and he kissed her forehead. Clara could still feel him inside her. Between her thighs. She wiggled her toes and smiled. She most definitely didn't see this coming, but she was ok with it. In fact she could honestly admit that she felt incredibly happy.

"Good night Clara." said The Doctor, closing his eyes.

Clara smiled and looked up, giving him a kiss on his jaw line. "Good night Doctor . . . oh and merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Clara Oswald." he said with a smile and he closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Just a simple one shot I wrote up a long time ago. Was gonna add more till Oswald died and there didn't seem to be a point. Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing t, hope you had more fun reading it!


End file.
